


11 Times Sherlock Almost Explicity Confessed His Romantic Love for John Watson, and One Final Time He Still Didn't

by Valeria2067



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Body Image, Drug Use, F/M, Gen, Homophobic Language, Lies, M/M, Multi, No Sex, Other, Plot Devices, Sexism, Third Wheels, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067
Summary: Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes is brought into the 21st century with technology, but some of the other plot points belong back in 1895.





	

John Watson was so alone, and he owed Sherlock SO much. Now they are bros forever. No homo. And no plot resolution. And no explanation of about 20 loose threads.

It was one hell of a ride, wasn't it?

Here's to all the fic writers, fanartists, gif makers, and everyone who made this experience fulfilling.

**Author's Note:**

> The real BBC Sherlock was the friends we made along the way.


End file.
